


Mask?

by Alkita



Series: What is an identity? [1]
Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Multi, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, maybeomegaverse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-13
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-08-14 17:09:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8022154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alkita/pseuds/Alkita
Summary: In a world where Shinichi was born a hermaphrodite, a rare but not impossible occurrence in his family, and his parents wanting him to be free to chose his life has three birth certificates made. Shinichi Kudou the real one kept hidden, Maya Kudou his female persona, and Shinichi Kudou strictly male personality. The World is told of the twins born of the famous Kudou couple and a legend is born or something like that. *Okay everyone some people have sent me lovely letters of annoyance over my choice to use Shinichi as a girls name. But but why~? Because in japan it is apparently only a boys name. Well I could power through the comments but using a girls name actually helps keeping track of when to use *he*she*they so I found out Maya in Japanese means truth everlasting and has some Greek connotations as well as a connection to a queen and well those connections can help my fantasy writing so. Maya is the name. Might change it back if people preferred it the other way. Meh~.~





	1. Faces are Fun!

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Trouble with Soulmarks](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5159171) by [SeleneMoon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeleneMoon/pseuds/SeleneMoon). 



> All work that belongs to Aoyama Gosho belongs to Aoyama Gosho.  
> All work that belongs to other I will cite.  
> Everything else pops out of my head.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fixing, fixing, fixing, I will never finish this. ^.^

What is an identity? Identity

 

**NOUN**

  1. the fact of being who or what a person or thing is 
  2. a close similarity or affinity



 

What is a mask? Mask

 

**NOUN**

  1. a covering for all or part of the face, worn as a disguise, or to amuse or terrify other people



 synonyms: [ disguise](https://www.bing.com/search?q=define+disguise) · [ false face](https://www.bing.com/search?q=define+false+face)

 

  1. a manner or expression that hides one's true character or feelings; a pretense



   synonyms: [ pretense](https://www.bing.com/search?q=define+pretense) · [ semblance](https://www.bing.com/search?q=define+semblance) · [ veil](https://www.bing.com/search?q=define+veil) · [ screen](https://www.bing.com/search?q=define+screen) · [ front](https://www.bing.com/search?q=define+front) · false front

 

It doesn’t make sense... 

Not at all…

I’ve lived my whole life hearing these words…

But I might never understand them…

I was taught….

My whole life…

Every mask…

Has a  **_story_ ** …

A  **_life_ ** …

So why are they different…

True feelings?...

If you don’t feel the same as your mask....

It’s not a good mask…

So every mask...

Is an identity…

It’s a face…

Even if it’s not called one…

So why…

Am I called  **_liar_ ** …

By people who don’t even have one face....

Who don’t understand….

 

    “Shin-chan, time to go. We are going to your new school today!” Shin-chan, a little boy, sits in the Kudou family library startled out of his musings. “Coming Okaa-san!” The child calmly walks out the large room instantly being tugged into his mother's suffocating grasp. “Oh~, I can’t believe our little Shin~chan’s all grown up.” “Mom.” The boy responds noticeably sweating in his need to breathe. “Let Shinichi down honey, you're suffocating him.” A man, noticeably the kids father, walks in behind the woman. “Ah~!” A signed reply later and the boy was set free maneuvering away from the woman a noticeable margin. The boy goes to thank his father and gets a raised eyebrow for his effort, the man looking the boy up and down. “ **Shinichi** , didn’t you say you were gonna have  _ Maya  _ go in today?” The boy looks startled for a moment before dawning and a hint of remembrance flashes. “You’re right Okaa-san, Otou-san be right back.”

The boy runs up the stairs while hearing his parents bickering, because they never argue. He goes a ways down the second stories hall and enters a room covered in blue and soccer references, mystery novels and a clutter of games and clothes. He going in his room paying no mind to the small amounts of clutter, however something seems off. In the pile of clothes there are some noticeably for another child. Not by size or color, however the design and gender are enough to make one pause. If looked at closer they would also see a jewelry box on the night stand and dress shoes for girls. It’s not too noticeable and if anyone knew Yukiko Kudou they would just assume the mother is forcing the boy to learn acting. They would be half right.

The boy makes a beeline for his closet. Unlike the rest of the room it has an equal amount of male and female clothing. It was as if twins or siblings shared the room and now only the boy was left inhabiting it. Which is not wrong. The boy goes through the clothes until he finds what he wants. He pulls it out and makes his way to the bathroom in the hall to change. He has learned not to change in his room if he didn’t want his nosey Okaa-san to try and help him change. Locking the door he spreads out the clothes for the first time to check and make sure it's the right set. What he sees seems to be what he wants because he nods to himself and changes. It only takes him a minute as if a practiced routine for such unusual clothes. Looking at himself in a long mirror and taking it all in he smiles and after tousling with his hair, taking out a few unnoticable bobby pins, there stand a young girl full of happiness and mirth where a small boy with disciplined intelligence once stood. The little suit he had been wearing was traded out for her blue dress with frills of silver and white. The tennis shoes and socks of the boy had been swapped with some blue flats and white tights. The boy who didn’t wear a tie now had the girl wearing a light blue one on top on the white frilly front portion of her dress. The boys black slick hair now shown a lighter brown and flowed down in soft waves around the girl's face with a small copy of a magician's hat now perfect on her head, well slightly slanted but that was the point. The calculating eyes were no longer as critical and more intrigued by the world and the hands which the boy kept in his pockets are covered by white magician gloves, hand sewn with blue string.

    The new little girl runs down the stairs faster than the boy had run up and tackles her mother. “Hehe, I’m ready” the girl sings showing off they’re now higher pitched voice. Yukiko and Yusaku look amused for all of a few seconds before questioning her choice of outfit not being the school uniform. The girl giggles as if there is a secret only she knows and looks at her mother. “Oh~, didn’t Okaa-san promise Chikage-san to bring me today after school?” The girl makes a questioning face which would be adorable if her mother did not start in panic and begin freaking out about how she promised to bring  **Shin-chan** not  _ Maya-chan _ . The girl simply laughs and begins to pull her mother along. Today was gonna be a fun day.


	2. Learning Framework

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shinichi meets Yukiko's old master and the overall Kuroba family. Except Kaito he's at camp for reasons of me not wantng to introduce them yet.

Boring. Boring. Oh, look, boring. Everywhere Maya looked as they toured their new school was filled with activities they could only find boredom in. Art, drawing in the lines was never as fun as a mystery novel, Music, any instrument suitable for kids to play can only be as stimulating as a rubber ball, as for singing Shinichi is suppose to be tone deaf; an act to make the disguise easier, so it is not that unreasonable to say Maya is as well, regular school academia, the self teaching she had from reading the books in her fathers library was a much fast pace so sadly if it wasn't a private tutor the teacher would be speechless. Anything else Maya learned such as, acting, dancing, slight gymnastics, only the stretches to get her body in shape she is still a child after all, were not taught at this level of school so they would have to wait. Overall school was not as stimulating as her mother and father made it out to be, which Maya knew, but they hoped it would be more than this.

Then they see a little girl being ostracized by the other kids. Mouri, Mouri Ran, Ran-chan, or Ran-nee-chan, maybe, yeah I like that better. Maya was younger than the girl by 1 year and a little less than a month because Maya was actually using her parents connections allowing her to start school early making them a 4 year old among 5-6 year olds. The small girl was cute and had the makings to become a real beauty some day. She was innocent and from what Shinichi saw kind to a fault. She didn't yell at her bullies and even choose instead to cry in silence. 'It’s time for my first show' Maya thinks placing on her facade, a cutsie million watt childish smile, though inside it's more closely resembling a predatory leer. 

“Hey that’s a neat idea onee-san make me one too!” The childish high voice Maya uses surprises Ran and makes her stop what she’s doing to look up. 

“Um, who ar-” Ran begins to reply before-

Now, “Your making a cherry blossom right? I just lost my name tag and I’m a cherry blossom too, can I have one to match onee-san's so neither of us have to be alone?” Maya continues without a care that they just interrupted the girl smiling brightly. 

“How did you know I was making a cherry blossom?” Ran sputters out after a moment's pause taking in Maya’s fast speaking. 

“I looked silly. Your row-” Maya gestured at the outfits laying on the ground “has cherry blossoms on all the name tags like the row over there” Maya this time points to the row behind Ran “has lilies so that means each row is a different flower. You also don’t have a name tag, and I’ve seen Okaa-san make Christmas decorations the same way so I thought you must be making a new name tag!”

Maya takes a moment for the information to catch up and a series of shocked “Wows” come from the class. Oops didn’t mean to wake everyone up Maya thinks sheepishly. “You must have a superpower!” a girl to the right of Ran says enthused. Really? Superpower? 

“Nu-uh I just like puzzles and sometimes life is like a big puzzle so I’m always looking around” Maya replies putting on their girlest, cutest, sugar sweet blush and tottering on their feet hands behind their back. Please take the bait please take the bait please take th-. 

“So you wanted a name tag too right, here you can have this one, I’ll even write your name.” “Yay thankyou thankyou thankyou! My names Kudo Maya. You already know my class.” Maya thinks for a second. “Do you think you could make one for my onii-san too? They’re so pretty I know he’d love one.” they ask in a second looking sheepish. 

“Sure, what's his name?” Ran asks politely beginning the process of making another tag. 

”Kudo Shinichi.” Maya replies hiding a sly smile when in the distance a scream of "Maya~chan!" breaks her though. 

“Yes Okaa” “Yes Okaa-san?” Shinichi puts on a face filled with innocence and a tiny bit of mischief turning around to face the resident banshee of the Kudo household. 

“Maya-chan, you know better than to scurry off while I’m talking to the teacher.” Yukiko begins to scold. 

Shinichi interrupts, "I know~ but I wanted to make new friends. See me and Ran-nee-chan are already wearing matching name tags.” 

“And where did yours go?” Maya loses her smile from when she mentions the match and acquires a slightly peeved look halfway between nervous and mad. 

“Um, I lost it somewhere, but don’t you think Ran-nee-chan's is much better. It's so pretty and because of the paper each is unique. She even made me a blue one to match my outfit see.” and perhaps Ran hadn’t meant that, how could she have she didn’t even know Maya existed when she chose the color, but it did in fact match her clothes. “And she said she would make one for Onii-san.” 

“Oh really. Hm!” Yukiko takes a moment to regard Ran and shows an expression allowing you to see her sparkling blue eyes full of surprise and mirth. “Your Eri’s daughter aren’t you?” 

The question makes Ran start and a nice conversation ensues but Maya is no longer listening. No she are too busy glaring at the teacher staring at Ran with eyes full of intent. What is he thinking? Why is he watching her? Why do I feel a horrible crushing surge of regret when I look his way? All these thoughts whirl at once in Maya’s mind and they come to one conclusion. This man is bad news and I won’t let him near Ran. “Who are you Onii-san?” Maya decides on a whim to ask the man feeling a chill as his smile instantly turns charming, utterly fake but charming all the same. 

“Efune Ronsuke your homeroom teacher.” Efune-sensei replies. 

Maya stares at that smile a little while and suddenly “Wha~ Efune sensei is scary.” they started crying. Everyone capable begins to try and calm the now crying Maya as they cling to Ran shouting “ Efune sensei was glaring at Ran-nee-san, he’s a meany and I hate him.” Over and over and over. Until Ran, seeming to snap out of a daze, helps shush Maya and tells her “Efune sensei isn’t mean. He’s really nice. He probably had something in his eye.” 

Slowly Maya stops her fake tears and glances at Ran. “Okay if you say so. But I don’t wanna be alone with him Ran-nee! Can I be your group buddy?” Shinichi asks. Ran gives an exasperated look and glances at Yukiko who nods, not knowing what Maya was doing but playing along since their acting made her proud, and Ran agrees as long as Efune was okay with it. Efune of course replies that is was fine as long as Ran had fun. And Maya begins cheering in her head for small victories. The day ended with Maya shooing the man away from Ran’s side more than once and hording all the attention they could while helping to mesh Ran back together with the group. Ignoring Efune seemed to be the entirety of what caused this re-connection to the group. On a subconscious level Maya was sure Ran noticed too because she started avoiding Efune even without Maya lending a hand.

A few more hours of dancing around in school manipulating everyone into thinking Maya was a shy girl who to get to know her you had to go through her Ran-nee first and Yukiko was picking her child up to head over to her mentor Kuroba’s place. “So~, What is your real problem with Efune sensei?” Uh-oh that's her ‘mother-knows-best’ tone I’m not getting out of this one. Coming to this realization and accepting the inevitable, Maya explains how Ran had been ostracized and the look they saw Efune giving Ran. They weren’t sure so they would continue to watch but they had a feeling Efune wasn’t what he seemed. And she’s not taking me seriously was their first thought as Maya saw Yukiko smiling. “Yup, it certainly sounds like just plain jealousy and a first crush to me~. But your father will probably like to hear about it just to be sure, you’re doing the right thing not confronting Efune about it and waiting till you have evidence. A real detective!” Okaa-san really thinks that? Maya unconsciously blushes while pushing her chest out a little more, Yukiko watching from the corner of her eye smiles more. “But don’t forget your acting, if your gonna play a part to not raise suspicion you have to do it well especially with who we’re about to meet.” “Yes, Okaa-san!”

A little while later as the cars silence was becoming unbearable they pull into a house almost as big as their own, though not quite, in Ekoda. Wow talk about architecture. The house was a mixture of cultures with millions of roses outside…. and inside…. and above?! All over there were flowers on wires making them seem to dance in the wind. Wires being assumed as they were too thin to see and Maya liked the trick to much to destroy it. Everything about the home was welcoming and it seemed the residents didn’t forget about today unlike Yukiko. So beautiful, because Shinichi as a whole was still part male and he refused to think pretty. “Yup, it is isn’t it? Toichis still got it.” Did I say that out loud? Must have cause her face hasn’t yet changed from childish awe into her more adult expressions of amusement and thought.

As they approach the door it opens by itself, more small strings, with a dramatic creak that puts their own slightly, okay more than slightly, creepy mansion to shame. “Ladies welcome to our home!” Wha- The voices of one Toichi and one Chikage echo from nowhere as they appear in front of the two who had just walked past the doors borders. Yukiko not one to be surprised anymore hugs Chikage with a squeal leaving Toichi to offer Maya a white rose. “I believe we were expecting a little boy so I hope you don’t mind or I would have offered you a pink rose.” Toichi speaks softly to Maya leaning down to be heard over the two ‘ladies’ of the room catching up. 

“That’s okay” Maya says with a small smile taking the rose, “I have something for you to! Oh- Where is it?” Maya gives the flower back to Toichi to hold as they pat their dress and look in their hat. They look let down while Toichi with his poker face smiles softly. “Ah! I remember!” Shinichi snaps their fingers, difficult with the gloves without much practice but accomplishes a pretty good sound if she says so herself. A puff of smoke plumes out shocking Toichi, but not breaching his pokerface, and Maya holds a blue rose up to his face. Smiling Maya childishly exclaims “Okaa-san told me you liked roses but I didn’t know what kind was your favorite so I had Onii-san make me a blue rose cause your a magician.” At this all three adults in the room stop shocked at the small trick Maya had just accomplished flawlessly. 

Yukiko was the one to break the silence like always. “Maya-chan! Why didn’t you guys let me in on the trick I could have helped you practice!” she practically screamed in Maya's ear. 

“Otou-san told me he wanted to surprise you too Okaa-san, which is why he ‘forgot’” Maya used air quotes there “to remind you today was the day we were visiting. So did I do good Toichi-san?” Toichi blinks for a minute before once again applying a layer to his poker face, this time with more fervor. 

“Wonderfully, you wouldn’t happen to be interested in being a magician when you grow up?” Toichi asks slightly curious and slightly because if Maya was already this good with just Yusaku teaching she could be a gem in the rough. 

“Not really” Maya replies honestly, “I just like trying new things. I want to be an actress like Okaa-san, or maybe a detective duo with Onii-san, I haven’t taken to writing because my vocabulary is too small but Otou-san sometimes has me read his books to see if they’re any good so maybe even a writer in the future.” Two small lies and a truth mixed together, though even the lies weren’t lies so Maya knew they had no telling marks of their dishonesty. 

Toichi looks slightly disappointed and says “Hmm that's too bad then you and my son would have made such great partners with how similar you look.” Really I got him way too easily. 

“Well I might not want it for a full time job but playing with tricks is fun and if you wanna show me some tricks I wouldn’t mind trying them. Otou-san did say your the best after all.” Maya says a little sly, because no they weren’t interested in being a magician and wasn’t even really that interested in practicing a magic profession, however they did like watching it and admittedly trying to take it apart as much as their child mind could, but sleight of hand and further expanding their disguise would only help them in the future. 

“Oh so you do have a slight interest?” Maya lost in their own mind barely notices Toichi talking while looking at them. She blushes slightly out of reflex and slightly out of trying to keep their identity as the female daughter of the Kudo’s in check. “Well then we’ll have to see if we can’t change your mind. Won’t we Chikage?” “Of course darling with such a cutie this will be so much fun.” “Hey what are you trying to do to my daughter.” “She’ll be fine Yuki-chan just think of it as further training benefits in helping you make her an actress.” “But-” “Maya dear would you like to see some of my disguises….”

And this was how Maya aka Shinichi Kudo met the Kuroba’s.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I changed the deal to being home schooled before this. Because my logic hurts other peoples brains. I find that to be an accomplishment and not a detriment. ^.^


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So I've had this written for awhile and Kitten1011 made me want to write better so I edited the whole chapter. Which wasn't actually very hard considering how short it is... Sorry. Hoping for a little better criticism even though I said words wouldn't hurt my self confidence.

Hours. Days? How long have I been here? When will they let me leave? I have school tomorrow! They should know that! … I’m sleepy…. Can we go yet Okaa-san? … Where is Okaa-san?... I know I agreed to let them teach me but I didn’t expect for them to be this enthusiastic about it! Maya was sitting in a chair in the Kuroba’s living room. Chikage had let them go after seeing to it that they could at least dye their hair a different color, not permanent of course but still. Who teaches a kid that? Maya had gotten tired of it after the third attempt of dyeing their hair a cherry red matching Chikage’s. They did it perfectly each time but Chikage kept picking different colors! After Maya could no longer feel their hands they were sent off to play with Toichi while Yukiko and Chikage had fun. Toichi of course could see how tired Maya was and didn’t require anything extreme. To help get feeling back in their fingers Toichi gave her a coin. (Similar to Kaito’s lucky coin but not the same one if you need reference.) Toichi instructed Maya to flip it between her fingers.

Maya fumbled a few times but came to find the task relaxing and after the second hour of practicing could flip it without paying any attention as long as she wasn’t surprised…. as Toichi loved doing. The whole time Maya practised Toichi performed magic tricks, small and large Maya would tell Toichi how he did it and another trick would be performed. When Maya guessed right Toichi would have a fond look in his eyes, when wrong a mischievous glance before Maya would find her hat missing and wouldn’t get it back until she guessed correctly again. She had learned that small fact when she tried to get it back and was stuck into her chair. Stupid magician and his kleptomaniac tendencies!

In all, the experience was fun Mayalearned a lot and got to have a lot of fun. She was only dodging a few questions about her onii-san and how he chose to keep their otou-san company. Well not dodging but half truthing. Maya had a feeling Toichi felt something was wrong but didn’t comment. The Kuroba’s seemed to find it just as fun, Chikage saying something about Kaito never letting her teach him about hair dye’s and always going to Toichi instead and wanting Maya to stay while holding her and refusing to let go. Crazy woman! She only let go when Yukiko promised to bring Maya back at least once a week for lessons, not that Yukiko didn’t want to promise that in the first place apparently Chikage was too fun to stay away from for long.

The mother ‘daughter’ pair waved last goodbyes as they drove back to the Kudo mansion. They had small chatter about what went on in the Kuroba house and Maya noticed surprised they forgot to give Toichi back the coin. Though he must have noticed so it seemed to be a second gift, alongside the flower on her hat. Pulling up on the Kudo mansion Maya is ready to pass out. So~ sleepy. “Maya-chan stay awake or I'll carry you to the bath.” Yukiko ‘threatened?’ That didn't sound like such a bad idea. And it wouldn't have been if Yukio didn't enjoy blistering hot baths.

The reply was barely a whisper and slurred to the point of being unrecognizable but it was probably something like a confirmation. Maya slowly got out of the car and followed her mother into the Kudo home. Otou-san's still writing, Maya half-heartedly noticed as she saw the light coming from the study, his deadline must be soon.  
“We’re back sweety~!” Yukiko practically screeched into the quiet house.

Too loud banshee! Yukiko somehow still awake enough to yell was practically skipping into the library.

“Welcome home.” came the softer reply from Yusaku.

Thank’s Otou-san for considering your child and the time before screaming. “Umu, I’m gonna take a shower Otou-san, Okaa-san.” Maya whined slowly moving up the stairs.

“Okay Maya-chan I’ll read you a story in a bit.”Yusaku replied voice slowly fading from Shinichi's ears as he headed up the stairs. A nice homey conversation not exactly normal in the house but not unnatural either before Maya heads up to take care of their business.

It doesn’t take long and the little girl disappears and a young child whose gender is hard to guess with just a glance comes out of the bathroom in a onesie. It’s a cute sleepwear with soccer balls and shadow cats covering the fabric. Heading to bed Shinichi began to have a horrible feeling he was forgetting something. Something important.

‘I can tell Otou-san what happened at the Kuroba’s later, time to sleep… I’m forgetting something. What is it though? … This is gonna bug me all night! Shinichi sighs turning around to go down stairs instead of to their room. Might as well get a drink while I think. Crunch! Crap! Shinichi looks down and sees they have stepped on their blue cherry blossom tag. “Ah that’s right I was gonna tell Otou-san about Efune sensei!” Shinichi exclaimed.

“What's this about your new teacher?” Yusaku inquired right behind Shinichi. Shinichi not noticing their father became surprised and suddenly lost their grip on the stair railing and began to tumble only to be caught a second later. “Whoa! Best not to stop on the stairs next time.” Yusaku breathed out slowly setting Shinichi down.

“Otou-san! Don’t sneak up to someone on the stairs and we won’t have a problem!” Shinichi exclaims.

“Okay! Okay! No need to make a fuss.” Yusaku chuckles as tiny fists hammer his chest. “Now what was this about your teacher?”

Shinichi stops at the question and looks up at their father. They take a minute to conduct themselves before replying “I’m not sure, but I think he’s bullying the Mouri’s daughter.”

Yusaku laughs, “You have only been at the school one day I’m sure it’s just a misunderstanding.”

“No Otou-san it's not!” Shinichi practically screams. Yusaku looks at Shinichi in surprise at their yell. Shinichi’s eyes show clear certainty. ‘He doesn’t believe me’ Shinichi thinks as Yusaku drags them upstairs into the child's bedroom and sits them on their bed. They sit together facing the dresser Shinichi looking at their feet which hang off the bed. It takes a few minutes with neither of them speaking Shinichi lamenting over their outburst and Yusaku trying to understand what might have caused Shinichi’s outburst.

Finally with a gentle smile Yusaku asks, “Why do you think your teacher is bullying Ran?” Shinichi takes a minute slowly looking up at Yusaku. Shinichi racks his brain for ideas, ‘ How to explain. Otou-san likes evidence but all I have is circumstantial at best.’ Shinichi is distraught on how to explain before they meet Yusaku’s eyes which ask only for the truth.

Shinichi takes a deep breath before replying in a rush, “First when the other kids weren’t looking Efune-sensei would look at Ran in a creepy obsessed way. It wasn’t violent but really focused like he was planning something. Second the other kids bully her. That might seem like it has nothing to do with Efune-sensei but it’s him giving Ran-chan extra attention that made them jealous of her. After I got Ran away from him they didn’t bother her at all. Even when it was obvious what I was doing Efune still tried to get close to Ran. He’s not a new teacher he should know not to give one child too much attention so I can only think he’s doing it on purpose!” By the end of their rant Shinichi was panting.

‘I tried my best does he believe me.’ Yusaku continued to gaze at Shinichi with a look of thought. Not disbelief but with slight doubt Yusaku replied, “I can see how that might be troubling but it might just be that Efune thinks Ran is either a troubled student or an excellent student and deserves more attention.”

‘He doesn’t believe me.’ Shinichi began to look down cast. “Hold on a minute I’m not finished.” However Shinichi was only half listening as he thought ‘Not finished what else can you say other than it’s all in your head.’ “Keep watching over Ran-chan and if you get any evidence that Efune-sensei is actually bullying Ran then tell me about it. Okay?” Shinichi surprised by his father's answer looks up to see Yusaku smiling down at him. “Can I take you silence as a yes?”

“Yes Otou-san.” Shinichi replied giving his father a big huge. He wasn’t believed but Shinichi believed that at least his father would take the things he said into account before discounting anything.

“Now as much as I would like to continue our conversation I think it’s time for you to get to bed.” Yusaku said as he laid Shinichi under the covers. “Tomorrow you can tell me about what happened at the Kuroba’s.”

Shinichi’s response was a hazy yes or maybe his brain was too tired even for that because the moment the adrenaline which came from contradicting his father left his body all that was left before his eyes was the black embrace of sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Just so you know criticizing comments fuel my writing the sassier the better. ^.^


End file.
